Hatamaniacs
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: What do you get when you put one girl, Three zany to the max siblings, a planet full of greedy jerks and a vault full of fuel canisters that can control time? Total mayhem. Join Hat Kid and her new crew as they journey to recover their lost fuel before the wicked Mustache Girl...Along with the selfish people of the planet they get stranded on.
1. Prologue

**Hatamaniacs**

 **Prologue: To Milky way or bust.**

 **A new crossover idea I was thinking, involving the Warner Brothers getting into all sorts of zany trouble with Hat Kid.**

* * *

Space, It was beautiful and endless. If you got lost in it. You're in trouble.

Which was exactly what three space traveling siblings were in.

"Well, That was a _great_ escape plan." Yakko Warner said sarcastically as he and his sibling sat on the detached water tower, In fairness. Using the water tower as a makeshift rocket seemed like a great idea at the time. "One moment your barreling upwards from a studio lot. Next, your stranded twenty-million miles from home with no hope of returning." Yakko said getting up to look around.

"At least it's pretty." Dot said pulling out her new shiny pink cell phone, she then took a few selfies. "Drat, No service. I knew I should've gotten the intergalactic data plan." She said sighing.

"You know ever since you got that phone. You have been kinda the tech savvy of us." Yakko implied Dot shrugged.

"Hey, It's **2018** , Someone gotta stay streetwise." Dot said taking another selfie.

"We better find a pit stop soon. I'm almost out of the astronaut food." Wakko said slurping from a plastic tube.

The two siblings looked at each other. "You do know that's _toothpaste_ right?" Yakko said pointing.

"Oh...That explains the minty aftertaste." Wakko said before eating the whole tube. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, Let's asked for directions," Yakko said looking around. "How about that guy?" He said pointing.

Coming towards them was a dark vessel. A clawed grabber came out the hatch in the bottom and grabbed the destroyed water tower and pulled them in. The Warners jumped off as the tower was pulled into a hanger like area. "Careful, Sibs." Yakko said warning, Dot turned to the sound of tiny footsteps. "We're probably facing a horrible alien monster with razor sharp claws and-"

"An adorable wardrobe!" Dot exclaimed. The two turned to the source of Dot's excitement. There's standing before them was a little girl with brown hair. She wore a dark purple coat with a yellow cape, white pants, and brown boots, on her head was a dark purple hat with a yellow line along its brim.

"Hi!" The girl waved.

* * *

The girl, whose name is Hat Kid, Was an intergalactic space traveler on a journey home. Upon seeing the Warners plight. She welcomed them aboard with opened arms.

"Got another load here!" Yakko said whilst driving a bulldozer, Pushing a pile of pillows to an even larger mountain fluff. In the following hours the Warners got aboard her spaceship. The four have grown together fast, due to their permanent state of juvenile, they had so much in common, The Warners were wowed by the Hat Kid's colorful spaceship, never-ending snack supply, gadgets and assortment of video games. After getting to know each other better, Hat Kid offered the Warners to stay as part of her non-existent crew, which, they were more than happily agreed to.

"Put it next to the foyer!" Hat Kid squeaked, She was quiet most of the time, but was nosy in having fun. Yakko then backed up the bulldozer he was driving with his pillow load.

"I need your opinion on the blankets." Dot said showing Hat Kid a green striped blanket. "Is this alright?" Hat Kid gave a thumbs up. She then looked at the crayon-drawn blueprint of the pillow fort she and her new friends were building.

"Hey, Hatty, We put in the main hallway, But the left support is a little shakey." Wakko said walking up to her carrying an armful of pillows. "Think we should lighten it?" Hat Kid nodded. Wakko then pulled out a sledge hammer and proceded to wreck the shakey part of the fort.

* * *

 _Dear Dairy...Best day ever!_

 _I made three new friends today, The Warner Brothers (And Warner sister!) They sorta got lost in space after an escape plan involving a water tower went haywire._

 _Luckily I was in the neighborhood and gave them a lift._

 _Yakko's the smartest and funniest of the three. While Wakko knows how to eat!_

 _Dot is super cool, she let me take pictures with her neato phone (I sooooo jelly of her and her friggin cute phone XD)_

 _They even agreed to join me on my space journey, It was loney making this pilgrimage back home to Chronotopia, But I feel better now I have friends sharing it with. After all, A journey is best shared together, right. Welp, My sugar crash is about to happened. So I better turn in._

Hat Kid closed her dairy before looking back at her new friends who were sleeping on a pile of pillows. She then hid her dairy away before climbing up her hideout's ladder and out from the pillow fort. She then walked over tirely to her bed as she climbed up in the kingsize bed and set her hat on the nightstand.

As the four slept happy dreams in their happy homes. The computer in the main room of Hat Kid's ship began to blink as words appeared on the screen.

 **Unkown planet detected. Arrival to the planet in one week...WARNING, RECORDS READ THAT PLANET'S SCAN MATCHES WITH THE RECORDS OF "THE TIME PIECE INCIDENT" WHICH HAPPENED ONE-HUNDRED YEARS AGO, DETOUR ADVISE, WARNING-**

* * *

"Mafia does not think this is good idea."

"Mafia should just shut up and light the rocket, Mafia is going to space!"

 **To be contiued...?**

* * *

Well that's not foreshadowing...

Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hatamaniacs**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Mafia Town.**

 **I do not own Animaniacs or a hat in time, all rights reserved.**

* * *

 **"GOOD MORNING!"**

The computer's wakeup call was loud enough for Hat Kid to shoot straight up from her bed and fell face first on the floor. Her hat getting knocked down by the impact and landing neatly on her head. " **An update on your space adventure. You are...Five...Lightyears away from your destination, Home. The fuel vault is full and the path is clear-"** Hat Kid just toned out the computer as she groggily walked towards the exit.

She then walked into the kitchen area, The Warners were busy making breakfast. "Morning, Hat." Yakko said as his worked the frying pan as Wakko poured in pancake mix.

Hat Kid weakly waved as she got a plat and sat next to Dot. Yakko began to fling pancakes, which landed neatly on the four plates on the kitchen table. "Good arm." Dot said as she and Hat Kid began to ate.

"Hey did you check out that neato planet that's by us? We should check it out." Wakko said, Hat Kid shook her head as she stuck his face full of pancakes.

"Sorry, Hat Kid isn't making any stops. There are millions of planets like this." Yakko said, He then sat down to eat while Wakko began to shovel food in.

"All done," Wakko said slinging his plate into the dishwasher. "I'm going to be playing Corgi Quest, I'm planning on beating a new high score." He then ran off towards the main living room.

"Wait for me!" Dot said finishing eating before chasing after him. Hat Kid then finished eating as well before walking after the two.

"Watch out for those orc pugs!" Dot said as she and Wakko sat in front of the television playing one of Hat Kid's games. Hat Kid walked past the Time Piece Vault before approaching the screen. She looked over to the two playing.

"Back! Back you orcish pugs!" Wakko said as he button mashed.

"Oh no! The Orc Pug Lord has appeared!" Dot yelled, her button mashing becoming more intense.

"You reign of terror ends here!" Wakko said focusing on the game. Hat Kid shrugged before turning to the screen.

"Boop!" She said as she tapped the screen. On the screen showed the fullness of the vault, a meter was then displayed as the hat icon got closer to the home marker. Hat Kid then backed away, nodding pleased. Suddenly, a knock was heard.

"Huh?" Yakko said peeking out from the kitchen. He then climbs down the ladder as he and Hat Kid saw the source. Outside the giant glass window was a blue-suited bald-headed man banging on the glass frame. He was floating next to Hat Kid's (Very bad choice) Front glass door. The two looked at each other as they approached the glass. "Can we help you?" Yakko asked.

The man looks at them. "What is this, Giant Boat?" The man said looking at the vessel. "All boats must pay toll in Mafia town, even in space!"

"That's where your wrong, This ain't a boat, It's a spaceship." Yakko corrected. "Ahhhhh, so technically you can't toll us!"

"Mafia come in to collect." He said before grabbing the glass door handle and began to open it, As he did. Air began to rush out. Realizing it was a bad idea. Hat Kid grabbed the handle on her side and pulling it shut. "How rude!" The Mafia said as he was knocked back.

"Was that the pizza?" Wakko asked pausing the game.

"Nope, But he was Italian," Yakko said just before the man suddenly crashed through Hat Kid's door which surprised everyone. Suddenly, the air pressure kicked in as the mafia was stuck in the door frame before being pulled out by the vacuum of space. Hat Kid was pulled out next followed by Yakko, Wakko and Dot held on to their seats but were pulled out by the vacuum. The Four were now being hurled towards the planet below. Inside the ship. The vault which held the fuel, The Time Piece vault door was ripped opened as a stream of Hourglasses poured out and flew out the door frame. One of the Time Pieces passed the four. Hat Kid looked at her ship seeing it power down.

"Great! Now I have to start the game all over!" Wakko said annoyed. Hat Kid shared the annoyed feeling with an arm cross as they started to fall towards an island...

* * *

Thankfully, the four landed on a tarp that broke their fall. "Talk about a rough landing," Wakko said rubbing his rear from the impact. Hat Kid then looked around and saw one of the Time Pieces falling in the distance. She looked around the ally they were in and saw a ladder, the Warners then followed suite as they scurried up the wall and onto the rooftop of a nearby building. Yakko whistled as they looked around. The island they landed on was one conjoined town. In the center was a mountain with a geyser of salt water being pumped into the sky. A building could be seen being supported by the geyser.

"Wow, Just imagine how much effort and patience was worked into designing such a small yet fun to explore local." Yakko said, the three looked at him with a "What's his deal?" Look. They then looked around the streets, Everywhere they looked were large bald-headed guys wearing blue suits and aprons. With the occasion townfolk being shaken upside down for cash.

"Wow, What a friendly looking town." Dot said sarcastly as two Mafia thugs began to beat on an old man. Suddenly, a red blur from nowhere struck the two mafia out before proceeding to beat up a dozen more mafia thugs, stacking them up as a pile before the assaulter landed on the top of said pile. It was a girl the same age as Hat Kid, She wore a red cloak and clothes and had yellow hair, but the very awkward thing about her was she had a mustache, just below her nose.

The girl caught sight of the four before running off. "Come on!" Hat Kid said gesturing the three warners to follow.

"Scuse us." Yakko said as the four jump on a few brutes heads as they crossed over buildings, they eventually made it to a bell tower, having lost the little red-hooded girl.

"Hey you, down there!" They looked up to see the girl from before. "Are you stalking me?"

"Trust us, the only stalkers here are the reboot enthusiasts," Wakko replied. "Is it just me, or do You have a fuzzy caterpillar under your lip?"

Hat Kid then pulled out a piece of paper, on it was a doodle of a timepiece. She then pointed to the sketch, showing it to Mustache Girl.

"Oh! You mean all that junk that fell from the sky?" Mustache Girl asked. Hat Kid and the warners nodded. The girl then stylishly jumped down to them from building to building. "I saw one land in the plaza. Whatever they are. They really got the local mafia riled up for some reason." Mustache Girl then pointed towards the road. "Its just across that bridge."

"Thanks!" Yakko said.

"Us kids should stick together, but I have a...Uh..."Party" planned tomorrow. But it's nice to meet someone who isn't a big brute!" Mustache Girl's tone then became more sly. "Maybe we could go egg some Mafia buildings later?"

"Make the eggs rotting and we'll be there." Dot said shaking her hand. The four then dashed off leaving the hooded girl by herself.

"...Hmmm... Those guys could be useful to me..." Mustache Girl said before walking off. "Now...Where do they sell explosives during this time of day?"

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
